hell_teacher_nubefandomcom-20200214-history
J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs is a crossover video game published by Namco Bandai Games for the Sony PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. It was released in Japan on March 19, 2014. It will be re-released in North America on June 30, 2015 and in Europe on June 26, 2015. The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game". This is the fifth crossover Jump game. It will be re-released for the western territories as J-Stars Victory VS+ for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita, with an additional Arcade Mode for the international release. Overview Context The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game." J-Stars Victory Vs features main characters from Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Toriko, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, KochiKame, Gintama, Yu Yu Hakusho, Hunter × Hunter. The first three characters used to promote the game, Goku, Luffy, and Toriko, are also featured in a Toriko, One Piece and Dragon Ball Z Collaboration which aired on Fuji TV on April 7, 2013. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. A team of two characters has the possibility to have a third support character in the battle. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field, which is partially destructible. Characters have their own play styles too; for example: Goku and Ichigo are mobile fighters that specialize in battling in the air, Luffy and Toriko prefer to rush into combat and unleash barrages of attacks against their enemies, and Kenshin and Naruto specialize in fighting two opponents at the same time. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. The meter on the top left is Player 1 team's Win gauge and the meter on the top right is the opponent team's Win gauge, the bottom left shows the controlled character's life and stamina meters, and he bottom right has a map of the stage. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': Fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Normal Attacks can be done airborne or while dashing. An example of a signature character move is Toriko's Knife. *'Power Attacks': Slow, but powerful strikes that can deal grea damage and have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. An example of a signature character move is Jonathan Joestar's Zoom Punch. *'Area Attacks: '''Attacks that cover a wide area around the character. They use stamina but are very useful in close and mid-range battle. An example of a signature character move is Kenshin's ''Doryuusen. *'Guard Break Attacks:' Attacks that are able to damage the opponent even while they are blocking themselves. They use stamina as well. An example of a signature character move is Gon's'' Fishing Rod''. *'Special Attacks': Special attacks that have different characteristics depending on the character's specialty. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents at longe range, do great damage, counter, perform special effects like stunning or access to a special transformation. Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. An example of a signature character move is Goku's Kamehameha. *'Stamina Charge': Almost every character can full their stamina bar by using the charging command. Speed and amount of the stamina charging level depends on the character. Some characters are able to perform a special transformation when reaching a certain level of stamina. An example of a signature character stamina charge is Naruto's Chakra charge. An example of a signature character transformation is Ichigo's Hollow Mask. *'Final Moves': Are super finishing techniques activated when the Voltage Meter fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling & Grizzly Magnum. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Characters Playable Characters : One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy (Base, Gear Second, Busoshoku: Koka, Gear Third (Special Attack-only)) *Boa Hancock *Portgas D. Ace *Akainu : Toriko *Toriko *Zebra : Dragon Ball Z *Son Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frieza (Final Form) : Naruto Shippuden *Naruto Uzumaki (Base, Sage Mode, Kurama Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Base, Susano'o Mode) *Madara Uchiha (Edo Tensei) : Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai, Hollow Form, Final Getsuga Tenshō (Special Attack-only)) *Sōsuke Aizen : Rurouni Kenshin *Kenshin Himura (Base, Battou Mode) *Makoto Shishio : Kochikame *Kankichi Ryoutsu (Base, Bicycle 'Chidori') : Gintama *Gintoki Sakata (Base, Scooter) : Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi (Base, Demon Mazoku Form) *Hiei (Base, Jagan) *Younger Toguro (80% Power, 100% Power) : Hunter x Hunter *Gon Freecss (Base, Ren, Ko) *Killua Zoldyck (Base, Kanmuru) : Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi *Taro Yamada (Base, Mukii!) : Medaka Box *Medaka Kurokami (Base, War God Mode) : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Tsunayoshi Sawada with Reborn : Beelzebub *Tatsumi Oga with Baby Beel (Base, Super Milk Time (Special Attack-only)) : JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jonathan Joestar *Joseph Joestar : Hell Teacher Nube *Nueno Meisuke : Assassination Classroom *Korosensei (Base, Angered) : Saint Seiya *Pegasus Seiya (Pegasus Cloth V1, Seventh Sense Mode, Sagittarius Cloth) : Hokuto no Ken *Kenshiro (Base, Shirtless, Musou Tensei) *Raoh (Base, Shirtless) : Tottemo! Luckyman *Luckyman : Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo : Dr Slump: Arale-chan *Arale Norimaki : Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan *Kusuo Saiki : Sakigake!! Otokojuku *Momotaro Tsurugi (Base, Coatless) Support Characters : Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar *Jaguar Junichi : Medaka Box *Misogi Kumagawa : Bleach *Rukia Kuchiki : Nisekoi: False Love *Chitoge Kirisaki : To Love-ru *Lala Satalin Deviluke : Gintama *Kagura with Sadaharu : Kuroko no Basuke *Kuroko Tetsuya : Sket Dance *Bossun, Switch and Himeko (Sket Dan) : Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro *Nougami Neuro : D. Gray - Man *Allen Walker : Hunter x Hunter * Hisoka : Haikyuu!! * Shouyou Hinata : Sakigake!! Otokojuku *Heihachi Edajima Other Characters * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Nami (One Piece) * Usopp (One Piece) * Sanji (One Piece) * Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Genjĩ ~yo(Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Jiji to (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Ohara Daijiro (Kochikame) * Keiichi Nakagawa (Kochikame) * Reiko Katherine Akimoto (Kochikame) * Shimura Shinpachi (Gintama) * Katsura Kotarou (Gintama) * Otose (Gintama) * Hilda (Beelzebub) * Aoi Kunieda (Beelzebub) * Alaindelon (Beelzebub) * Don Patch (Bobobo bo-bo Bobo) * Heppokomaru (Bobobo bo-bo Bobo) * Beauty (Bobobo bo-bo Bobo) * Tokoro Tennosuke (Bobobo bo-bo Bobo) * Gatchan (Dr.Slump) * Senbei Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Turbo Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Midori Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Karin-sama (Dragon Ball) * Kaio-sama (Dragon Ball) * Kame Sennin (Dragon Ball) * Coco (Toriko) * Komatsu (Toriko) * Sunny (Toriko) * Kyōsuke Tamamo (Hell Teacher Nube) * Kyōko Inaba (Hell Teacher Nube) * Miki Hosokawa (Hell Teacher Nube) * Shun Kaidou (Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan) * Riki Nendou (Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan) * Teruhashi (Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan) * Tetsuya 2 (Kuroko no Basuke) * Taiga Kagami (Kuroko no Basuke) * Riko Aida (Kuroko no Basuke) * Kamiya Kaoru (Rorouni Kenshin) * Sagara Sanosuke (Rorouni Kenshin) * Myōjin Yahiko (Rorouni Kenshin) * Leorio Paladinight (Hunter X Hunter) * Beans (Hunter X Hunter) * Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) * Kyoya Hibari (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) * Hayato Gokudera (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) * Kyoko Sasagawa (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) * Hammer (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Hamidento (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Billy (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Gaara (Naruto) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto) * Sasuke Tsubaki (Sket Dance) * Sōjirō Agata (Sket Dance) * Moe Yabasawa (Sket Dance) * Kon (Bleach) * Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) * Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) * Saori Kido / Athena (Saint Seiya) * Aries Mu (Saint Seiya) * Libra Dohko (Saint Seiya) * Sawamura Daichi (Haikyuu) * Nishinoya Yuu (Haikyuu) * Kageyama Tobio (Haikyuu) * Koenma (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Botan (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Genkai (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Yu Kanda (D Gray-Man) * Lenalee Lee (D Gray-Man) * Lavi (D Gray-Man) * Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Medaka Box) * Shiranui Hansode (Medaka Box) * Tadaomi Karasuma (Assassination Classroom) * Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) * Irina Jelavic (Assassination Classroom) * Katsuragi Yako (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) * Shinobu Godai (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) * Eishi Sasazuka (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) * Superstarman (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Yotchan (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Lucky-Wan (Tottemo! Luckyman) Stages * Alabasta (One Piece) * Namek (Dragon Ball) * Konohagakure (Naruto) * Vegetable Sky (Toriko) * Dark Tournament Stadium (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Soul Society (Bleach) * Hall of the Flaming Hell (Rurouni Kenshin) * Katsushika City (Kochikame) * Yoshiwara Paradise (Gintama) * Athena's Temple (Saint Seiya) * Penguin Village (Dr Slump) * Thunder Echo Needle Battleground'' (Sakigake!! Otokojuku)'' See also *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' External Links * [http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory Vs official website] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0f6yDtNlPs J-Stars Victory Vs HQ commercial] *''J-Stars Victory Vs HQ trailer '' *J-Stars Victory Vs+ - Jump Festa Trailer *J-Stars Victory VS+ - PS4/PS3/PS Vita –Battle Stars (UK Trailer) *J-Stars Victory Vs+ - Gameplay Trailer Trivia * This is the first time a Nube realted product has been released in United States References Category:Video Game